


Girl Code

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Zayn knows is that it’s in the Girl Code that she isn’t allowed to hook up with her best friend’s ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals/gifts).



> I hope you like, lexxel. :)

From the moment Zayn first saw her, she was a little bit in love.

And it’s a little bit wrong because Niall was very much in a relationship (could she call a regular shag a relationship? Zayn isn’t quite sure) with Harry. Harry who is her flat mate. And best friend. And has been since they were playing in the sandbox in kindergarten. 

But it didn’t stop Zayn from finding herself having _feelings_ for Niall.

It wasn’t hard, of course. _Everyone_ loves Niall. Zayn included. 

Niall is the most wonderful person whom Zayn isn’t related to. She has an amazing personality, a wicked sense of humour and an infectious laugh that can leave Zayn smiling for hours and hours.

Of course, Zayn has had to keep her feelings to herself for a very long time now because Niall and Harry are shagging.

Or were shagging.

Zayn isn’t quite sure. 

All she knows is that it’s in the Girl Code that she isn’t allowed to hook up with her best friend’s ex. 

If they’ve even broken up, that is.

It’s something Zayn has been thinking about for a while. She has noticed that Niall hasn’t been coming to the flat as often on an evening as she used to. And Zayn _definitely_ hasn’t heard the tell-tale signs of shagging in the forms of constant moaning coming from Harry’s room. In fact, she thinks it has been a few weeks since Niall has slept over. 

Zayn shoves her spoonful of cornflakes into her mouth as she muses over this. 

It’s noon. She thinks. She isn’t sure. Either way, it’s too early to be awake, she thinks. 

She’s chewing on her cornflakes, the crunching soothing to her ears when she hears Harry’s bedroom door open. She can hear the distinct sound of Harry’s slow drawl and the higher pitched tone of someone else in the flat. Harry is definitely not on the phone, then. 

Interesting.

Zayn stands up, grabbing her bowl to have a sticky beak, and she exits the kitchen just in time to see someone leave Harry’s room. Someone who is _very much_ not Niall.

The thought shouldn’t make her as excited as it does. But it does. And Zayn is okay with that.

The door to their flat closes and Harry lets out a happy sigh before she pushes the door open to the kitchen where Zayn has sat back down at the table to finish her breakfast.

“Who was that?” Zayn asks as she shoves another spoonful of her cereal into her mouth. She can feel milk pooling in the corners of her mouth and she quickly darts out her tongue to wipe it clean.

“Ashley,” Harry says. “I think…? No, it is _definitely_ Ashley.”

Zayn snorts and rolls her eyes. “Nice.”

Harry grins and skips to the kitchen, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of bright yellow shorts that Zayn is sure are going to burn her retinas if she looks at them for too long, and a bright pink bandeau. The colours clash spectacularly, but it wouldn’t be Harry if they didn’t.

“Cuppa?” Harry offers.

“Yeah,” Zayn replies with a nod. 

Harry putters around, wiggling her little bum to the beat of whatever music is undoubtedly playing in her head. She twirls as she reaches the fridge and pulls out the milk. Zayn hip bumps her as she gets up to put her bowl in the sink. She aims for casualness as she leans against the counter before hoisting herself up to sit on it. 

“So,” Zayn begins, trying to sort her thoughts out in her mind before she speaks.

Harry turns to face her and blinks her big green eyes in Zayn’s direction. “Yeah?” she asks. 

She passes Zayn the cup of tea she’s just poured out for her and Zayn quickly brings it to her lips to have a sip. It’s scalding hot, which Zayn _knows_ , of course, but she’s still stupid enough to have a sip. She winces and licks her lips, trying to cool them down. 

“I noticed Niall hasn’t been around much…” she says slowly, glancing up at Harry to watch her reaction. She doesn’t stop smiling, though. 

“Yeah,” Harry starts, “we’re not shagging anymore.”

“Oh.”

Harry shrugs. “It’s alright,” she says. “It was only a friends with benefits thing with us anyway.”

“It was?” Zayn questions. She pretty much knew this already, but it’s different hearing it directly from Harry’s mouth. 

Harry nods. “Yeah. I thought you knew?”

“I didn’t want to assume,” Zayn replies. Harry seems to accept her answer, which makes Zayn sag with relief. “What happened? For you both to stop shagging?”

“Niall has feelings for someone else,” Harry replies easily. “We said we’d stop when one of us had feelings for someone else. It’s okay.”

Zayn nods, letting her mind process all of this new information. She takes another sip of her cup of tea and lets it sit in her mouth for a moment before swallowing. “Did Niall say who she has feelings for?”

Harry shakes her head, a few strands of curls coming out of the bun on the top of her head. “Nope,” she replies. “She just said it was serious.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay, Zayn,” Harry says, reaching over to pat Zayn’s knee. “I’m not hurt, I promise. Niall is one of my best friends. We just happened to shag, it wasn’t ever meant to be serious. And I’m not hurt at all. Neither of us are.”

“Good,” Zayn mumbles, nodding her head. She pulls Harry in for a hug, guilt flooding her mind for not even considering how Harry felt about it all. She doesn’t seem upset about it, though, which Zayn thinks is a good thing. Harry has always been quite resilient and never really let things bother her if they didn’t have a reason to. 

It just makes it all harder for Zayn. 

She still isn’t sure what to do with all of this new information. She now knows that Harry and Niall parted on good terms, that they’re still friends, and that they still, obviously, care about each other a lot. 

But that leaves Zayn in an awkward predicament. 

She doesn’t want to risk damaging her literal life-long friendship with Harry for a relationship with Harry’s ex.

Then there’s the part where Harry just said that Niall has feelings for someone else. Which puts Zayn right back where she started – pining from afar. 

That’s something she’s used to. Something that she is _good_ at. She’s been a master at it for a very long time now, she can continue on for a little while longer. 

“We should go out tonight,” Harry says, interrupting Zayn’s internal monologue. She pulls out of Zayn’s embrace and looks up at her with a beaming smile. “We haven’t been dancing in ages.”

“I don’t dance, Haz,” Zayn reminds her. She takes another sip of her tea and then finishes it all in one go since it’s cool enough to drink.

“You will tonight!” Harry exclaims excitedly. “It will be good for you. Maybe you’ll even pull tonight.”

“I don’t want to pull tonight,” Zayn replies, rolling her eyes fondly at Harry’s enthusiasm. 

“Then you _definitely_ need to pull!” Harry says. “You haven’t had a shag in ages.”

Zayn shrugs. “I don’t need to.”

Harry tilts her head and gives Zayn a curious look. “Alright, well, at least come for a few drinks?”

“Alright,” Zayn agrees. “A few drinks will be nice.”

“Yay,” Harry says. She plants a loud, smacking kiss onto Zayn’s cheek before she skips from the room, leaving Zayn sitting on the kitchen counter all alone with nothing but her thoughts for company.

\--

The club Harry takes Zayn to that night is full by the time they arrive. Harry smiles at the bouncer and he nods at her, letting them inside. The air is thick with a slight sweaty smell and there are nothing but dancing bodies in Zayn’s vision. It’s Harry’s favourite lesbian club and they’ve been here at least once a month since it opened. 

The atmosphere is always one that soothes Zayn, knowing that she’s in a safe space and can sit and drink without being bothered by some straight guy bothering her. 

Harry is on the dance floor pretty much the second they walk through the door, putting herself in the middle of the sea of dancing people. Zayn heads for the bar and orders herself a drink. She lets her gaze scan the crowd and smiles when she sees a few familiar faces. She doesn’t make to move, though, preferring to stay as far away from the dance floor as possible. There’s not enough money in the world that would make her want to go out there and dance. 

She people watches for a bit, taking in the women draped over each other, the brightly coloured clothes, the flashing lights and the pounding music that seems to be thrumming in her veins. She takes a sip of her drink and is about to eat the cherry when a hand shoots out and grabs the toothpick that it’s speared on. 

Zayn opens her mouth to vocally protest at whoever stole her cherry when she sees Niall’s beaming face. Her lips are stained with cherry juice and her tongue quickly darts out to lick up the sticky mess. 

“Hi,” Niall greets cheerfully. 

“Hi,” Zayn returns, smiling softly, unable to help herself. 

Niall’s body presses up against Zayn’s as she reaches over the bar top to flag down one of the staff members. Zayn tries so hard not to concentrate on just how Niall is pressed up against her. She tries to ignore the shape of Niall’s breasts where one is against Zayn’s forearm. Her breathing grows a little shallow and she closes her eyes for a moment, focusing on Niall’s sweet accent as she orders a drink for herself.

“…Zayn?”

“Huh?” she asks, opening her eyes again.

Niall smiles at her. “Would you like another drink?”

“Uh… Yeah, sure,” Zayn replies with a nod. She turns around and refocuses her attention on Niall, who is wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and _clearly_ no bra. Zayn’s mouth goes a little dry at the sight. “You looking to pull tonight?” she finds herself asking before her brain can even catch up with her mouth. She bites down on her tongue, anticipating Niall’s answer.

“Maybe,” Niall replies. “If you’ve got it, flaunt it, right?” She throws a cheeky grin Zayn’s way and Zayn hates that her cheeks immediately heat up. She hopes that the light in the club is too dim for Niall to see how flustered she is.

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees. “Which is why Harry is in the middle of bunch of women over there.” She nods her head to where Harry is, indeed, in the middle of a group of women. She’s smiling, her expression carefree, and she has both of her arms over two different women, who are both pressed close to Harry. She’s clearly in her element, Zayn thinks.

Niall chuckles. “That’s our Harry,” she comments. “Pussy magnet.”

“Then why doesn’t she have yours anymore?” Zayn asks. It must be the alcohol loosening her tongue, Zayn thinks, there’s no way that she would be asking these questions otherwise. No way.

To her surprise, Niall just grins and shrugs before taking a sip of her brightly coloured drink. “Harry’s a great shag, yeah, but I wanted something more than that.”

“Harry said you broke up because you like someone else,” Zayn continues. It’s _definitely_ the alcohol making her bold enough to ask these questions. Thankfully, Niall doesn’t seem to mind too much.

“Yeah,” Niall replies. “She’s pretty great. But has no clue that I’m interested.”

Zayn’s mouth twitches. “Maybe you should tell her?”

Niall raises an eyebrow in Zayn’s direction. “I don’t think I’m her type.”

Zayn snorts. “You’re _everyone’s_ type.”

“Nah,” Niall replies, smiling still. “But that’s okay. I’ll pine for a bit and then move on.”

Zayn bites down on her bottom lip and wishes that she was bold like their friend Louis, who just goes for everything she wants, consequences be damned. Or that she was brave like Liam, who, even though she pined for a girl she liked for ages, she still gathered the courage to ask her out. It worked out in Liam’s favour, of course, because no one can say no to Liam, either.

“You alright?” Niall asks, looking over at Zayn with a concerned expression. “You’ve gone quiet all of a sudden. Well, quieter than usual.”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Zayn replies automatically. She finishes the last of her drink and puts the empty glass back down on the bar top behind her. 

“Want to dance? Maybe dance your troubles away?” Niall asks, giving Zayn a _look_ that has Zayn’s insides turning to goo. 

“Just one dance,” Zayn says, completely unable to say no to Niall if she even tried. “I hate dancing.”

“I know,” Niall says with a grin. She reaches for Zayn’s hand and Zayn sighs before offering hers out to Niall. Niall laces their fingers together and squeezes quickly before dragging Zayn out onto the dance floor. 

She immediately loops her arms around Zayn’s neck and pulls her close. Niall smells intoxicating, Zayn thinks as her body moves even closer to Niall’s. She smells like the sweet drink she’s just finished but her own perfume as well. It makes Zayn sway a little, overwhelmed by having Niall so close. 

It’s a bit hard for her to comprehend that Niall is so close, especially when Niall has just told her that she has feelings for someone else. 

_I’ll take what I can get,_ Zayn thinks as she turns her face into Niall’s neck and just _inhales_. 

Niall’s body moves against her own to a beat that isn’t set by the music but she doesn’t seem to care. Niall grins at Zayn and twirls her around before pulling her close again. Zayn laughs and ducks her head, feeling stupid. She realises, though, that no one is watching them, that everyone else is too wrapped up in their own dance partners, or are too busy snogging in the middle of the dance floor. 

It makes her feel a little less insecure, knowing that amongst all of these people, no one cares how stupid Zayn feels while she’s dancing.

So, she lets herself go a little more.

The smile she gets from Niall in return is so very worth it.

“That’s more like it!” Niall shouts over the music. 

She twirls herself around and Zayn catches her as she spins back in. They’re flush against each other and everything seems to stop. There’s no music that Zayn can hear, only the sound of her heart thudding in her chest. Niall has one hand on Zayn’s waist and the other on her shoulder, creeping up slowly. Her gaze flicks down to Zayn’s lips before back up to her eyes, questioning. Zayn isn’t even exactly sure _what_ she’s asking but she gets her answer a second later when Niall’s lips meet her own.

Zayn is a little shocked, but she hopes that it doesn’t show. She immediately kisses Niall back, opening her mouth under Niall’s own and letting her lead the kiss. Niall tastes as sweet as Zayn expects her to. She’s an excellent kisser, too, and lets out the most adorable noises that Zayn has ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

They part after a moment, both with flushed cheeks, red lips and matching smiles. 

“That was nice,” Niall says softly and it’s a wonder Zayn can hear her over the music. “Want leave and continue this somewhere else?”

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she replies immediately. “Wait. I thought you had feelings for someone else?”

Niall shakes her head. “I have feelings for _you_.”

“Wow,” Zayn replies dumbly. “Alright. I’d better let Harry know I’m leaving, though.”

“I’ll wait for you by the door,” Niall promises. She drops a chaste kiss onto Zayn’s lips before stepping out of her embrace.

Dazedly, Zayn finds Harry wrapped around another woman, her face buried in the woman’s neck. 

“Haz,” Zayn says, prodding her shoulder a few times. She gets a glare from the unknown woman but Harry beams at Zayn the second she sees her. Her eyes are glassy from the amount of alcohol she’s probably ingested and her cheeks are flushed right up tops of her cheekbones. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Harry nods. She says something to the woman in her arms before kissing her hotly. It leaves the woman smiling, at least, so that’s something. 

“Are you having a good time, Zaynie?” Harry asks, draping an arm over Zayn’s shoulder to pull her into a hug. 

“Yeah,” Zayn replies honestly, unable to stop the smile that spreads across her face. 

“Yay! Are you pulling? Is that why you’re leaving?” Harry asks, looking around behind Zayn, probably to see if there’s anyone standing there. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Zayn starts. 

“You want tips on how to pull?” Harry asks, blinking her eyes in confusion in Zayn’s direction. “I didn’t think you’d need help there, babe.”

“I don’t,” Zayn replies. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Go for it,” Harry encourages. 

“I know it’s against the Girl Code or whatever to hook up with a friend’s ex, but how do you feel about that?” Zayn asks in a rush.

Harry blinks lazily, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. “I don’t care,” she replies. “You know I don’t care about that stuff. If you have a connection with someone that I may have had sex with in the past, then it’s your responsibility to explore that connection. You’re my best friend, Zayn, and I’ll always love you. I don’t care who you have sex with, as long as it’s consensual, you know that.”

“Yeah,” Zayn says with a nod. She does know that but it’s a little different when it’s someone that Harry probably could have ended up having a really long relationship with. “Alright, well, I’m gonna go. You go back to whatever her name is over there.”

Harry beams and nods. “Have fun,” she says, waggling her eyebrows at Zayn, making her laugh. Harry dips her head and gives Zayn a loud, smacking kiss to her cheek before patting her bum twice. “Go get some!”

Before Zayn can even respond, Harry’s back in the arms of the woman she was snogging before. Zayn turns and heads for the exit where Niall is waiting outside for her. She smiles brightly when Zayn steps into her line of vision and she offers out her hand. Zayn immediately slips her fingers between Niall’s and they start walking away from the club. 

“My flat is closer,” Zayn begins slowly. “Would you like to go there?”

“I’d love to,” Niall replies. 

Their walk doesn’t take too long, just over ten minutes, and by the time they get up the stairs and into Zayn’s flat, her feet are killing her. She immediately kicks off her high heels and sighs in relief when her feet come into contact with solid ground. Niall takes off her own shoes, too, leaving them near Zayn’s own.

Zayn turns to face Niall and bites her lip as she runs her hand down Niall’s bare arm, stopping at her hand to hold it again. 

“I’ve liked you for ages now,” she admits. “But I didn’t want to tell you because you’re Harry’s ex.”

“Harry knows I like you,” Niall replies. “I told her straight up that I wanted to be with you. That’s why we stopped shagging.”

“Oh,” Zayn says dumbly. She isn’t used to Niall being so frank with her. She finds that she doesn’t mind it at all, though. It’s nice that Niall knows what she wants and goes for it. Zayn gets a little tired of being the one who has to pursue people all of the time. 

“I’ve wanted to be with you for a while, actually,” Niall adds. 

“Yeah?” 

Niall nods. “Yeah.”

Zayn’s cheeks heat up at the implication and Niall grins at her before stepping into Zayn’s space and kissing her hotly. Her hands are steady on Zayn’s waist as she guides them to Zayn’s bedroom with ease. Zayn kicks the door closed behind them and leads Niall to her bed. She isn’t quite sure what exactly is going to happen, or that it could even live up to the expectation she has in her mind, but she’s damn well going to give it a try. 

They’re on the bed a moment later, lying comfortably, Niall on top of Zayn, one of her legs between Zayn’s own, inching higher and higher than Zayn had even realised. Niall’s hands are _everywhere_ , touching Zayn as much as she can. She pushes up the hem of Zayn’s shirt and immediately her lips are on Zayn’s stomach, kissing at the soft flesh. 

“Tell me what you want,” Niall whispers, her breath puffing over Zayn’s skin, causing it to goosebump. 

“You,” Zayn replies. “I want you.”

Niall presses a lingering kiss to Zayn’s stomach before moving up the bed. “You have me,” she says softly but firmly, looking straight into Zayn’s eyes, her gaze unwavering. “I’m all in this.”

“Me too,” Zayn quickly assures her. She pulls Niall in for another kiss and sighs when Niall’s body settles on top of her own comfortably. 

She tugs up Niall’s tank top until it’s bunched up under her armpits. Niall pulls away enough to take it off and throw it over the bed, showing off her very naked chest and her very perky breasts. Zayn can’t help herself. She immediately cups both of them in her hand, thumbing over the nipples. Niall giggles and groans before ducking her head to kiss Zayn again. 

They slowly take each other’s clothes off, fumbling with Zayn’s bra with a huff of laughter between them until it’s finally off. 

“Shit you’ve got great tits,” Niall comments once they’re on display. She immediately sucks one of Zayn’s nipples into her mouth, teeth grazing over the nub until it’s completely hard. “Fuck,” Niall says when she pulls back. “I need to eat you out now.”

“Yeah,” Zayn nods. “Fuck yeah.”

They move on the bed until Niall is comfortably between Zayn’s legs. She’s never felt more exposed than she does now. Niall’s breath is hot as it puffs over her skin, but Zayn doesn’t have time to think on it too much before Niall’s mouth is closing over her. She hums like it’s the thing she’s wanted in her mouth her entire life and it makes Zayn groan. She collapses against the bed, letting the sensations wash over her. 

Niall is an expert at oral sex, it seems. Her tongue strokes are firm and sure, like she’s done this a hundred times or more. It briefly registers with Zayn that she probably _has_ done this a hundred times or more. But she pushes the thought out of her mind as quickly as it formed. She doesn’t need to be thinking of Niall having sex with other people when Niall’s tongue is currently doing something so amazing that Zayn is sure she is going to pass out from the pleasure. 

Zayn’s orgasm takes her by surprise. She comes with a cry, her legs twitching and her hips bucking down into Niall’s mouth, needing more. Niall just licks her through it, though, with confident strokes until Zayn is nothing but a quivering mess underneath her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zayn says breathlessly when Niall flops down on the bed next to her. She doesn’t even know if she can _move_ but she wants to return the favour so desperately. “You are great at that.”

“Thanks,” Niall replies with a big grin. She kisses Zayn softly on the lips, then slowly, sliding her tongue lazily against Zayn’s own. She can taste herself in Niall’s mouth and it’s something she’s wanted to do for such a long time now. It’s a little surprising to her that she has it. That she actually has Niall in her arms. 

She winds her arms tighter around Niall’s middle and rolls them over so she’s on top. Niall beams up at her and waggles her eyebrows. 

“Finally,” she says teasingly. “I’ve only wanted you to eat me out since the first second I saw you.”

“Really?” Zayn finds herself asking, disbelieving. 

“Yeah,” Niall admits. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know.”

“’M not,” Zayn replies, shaking her head. She is a little startled when Niall grabs her face in her hands and brings her in for a kiss, one that is passionate and leaves Zayn a little breathless.

“Yeah, you are,” Niall insists. “Now, put that mouth to use and make me come, I’ve been wet for hours just being _near_ you.”

Zayn snorts and shakes her head but kisses her way down Niall’s chest anyway, taking her time to tease Niall a little more before she gets where Niall really wants her.

The first swipe of her tongue up Niall’s pussy elicits the sexiest sound Zayn has ever heard in her entire existence. She repeats the action, eager to hear that noise as much as she can. Niall doesn’t fail on delivering, either. Constant noises spill from her mouth, letting Zayn know _exactly_ how she feels. Zayn loves that Niall is so vocal. It spurs her on to constantly move her tongue and mouth in ways that will make Niall even noisier. 

“Yeah, _fuck_ ,” Niall cries out as she orgasms. Zayn grips tight onto Niall’s thighs and lets Niall buck down on Zayn’s tongue until she’s finished orgasming. She collapses against the bed moments later, completely spent. “Holy fuck.”

Zayn drops a kiss to the corner of Niall’s mouth as she moves up next to her before lying down. She tugs the blankets over them and curls around Niall, listening to Niall’s heartbeat thudding under her ear until it calms down.

“Wow. We are so doing this forever,” Niall mutters. She turns to kiss Zayn properly, holding Zayn close as she does. 

“I’d like that,” Zayn says after a while.

“Huh?”

“To do this forever with you,” Zayn adds and Niall grins. 

“Yeah, me too.”

They kiss for a little while longer, their lips slowing down, their movements becoming heavy with sleep. 

Just before they’re about to doze off, there’s a knock on Zayn’s bedroom door. She doesn’t even get a chance to shout out ‘go away’ before Harry is opening it and poking her head around the door jam. 

“Did you have sex?” she asks excitedly. “I smell sex smells, please tell me you had sex!”

Zayn groans and rolls her eyes. “Yes, we had sex,” she replies. 

“Yay! I am so happy for you,” Harry says. She bounces over to the bed and perches on the end, on her knees, beaming down at them, completely uncaring that she’s ruining their post-coital glow. “It was very hard keeping this a secret from you, Zayn. But I am so excited. My two best friends getting together is the best news ever!”

“Haz,” Zayn begins. 

“Yeah?”

“Fuck off, we want to sleep.” 

Harry looks hurt for a split second before Niall starts to speak.

“Thanks, Harry,” she says. “Couldn’t have done this without you.”

Harry beams again. “You’re welcome,” she starts. There’s the sound of someone calling out Harry’s name and she gets up off the bed and heads to the door. “Get Niall to do that tongue trick when she goes down on you, Zayn, it’s _amazing_ – I taught her that!”

Zayn throws her pillow at Harry who laughs and closes the door behind herself. She can hear Harry’s voice and another woman’s before Harry’s door closes.

“Tongue trick?” Zayn questions, turning her attention to Niall.

“In t’ mornin’,” Niall mumbles, her voice sleep heavy. “Sleep now.”

“Alright,” Zayn agrees, smiling. “In the morning.”

Niall hums and presses a kiss to the top of Zayn’s head before promptly falling asleep. Zayn grins to herself and burrows into Niall’s side, her stomach doing backflips at how happy she is to finally have Niall in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone else who read this likes it, too. Thank you. :)


End file.
